


A Court of Wind and Duty

by greaserlvr54



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Character, POV Lesbian Character, Post-A Court of Frost and Starlight, Romeo and Juliet References, Slow Burn, Smut, The Night Court, The Spring Court (ACoTaR)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26294953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greaserlvr54/pseuds/greaserlvr54
Summary: 100 years after the war with Hybern, Ashling serves as Emissary of the Night Court and secures trades and treaties for her parents, the High Lord and High Lady. She finds herself embarking on her most dangerous mission yet, a trip to the Spring Court to secure a trade route to the human realm. While she enters the dark and mysterious Court, she expects to find danger at every turn. Instead she finds warmth and friendship from the High Lord of Spring's daughter, and so much more in the heart of the rival Court.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Tamlin (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

The sun kissed horizon cast a ray of light through the gauze curtains as they fluttered in the breeze. I took a deep breath, enjoying the taste of cedar and cotton that floated through the air. Even though my head pounded from the goblets of wine I drank the night before, the clean air of the Dawn Court brushed some sort of healing power into my lungs. 

I heard a slight stir behind me, and turned to see the pile of sheets and feathers ruffle in a fitful sleep. I continued to bask in the breeze and it glided across my naked skin, watching as the tan female’s body in front of me rose and fell with steady breaths. Rea wasn’t a new warrior to the Peregryn legion, but her reckless actions over the past few days indicated that years of being favored by the High Lord of Dawn might have affected her training. 

Rea was the sister of Thesan’s lover. During my first day at the Dawn Court she had stood beside him, letting a creeping smile play on her lips as I gave a small bow to the High Lord. I knew that she had probably heard of my reputation, heard of the way the Emissary of the Night Court negotiated deals behind the closed doors of bedrooms. Needless to say, she visited my bed every night since I had arrived. 

But now was the final day. I was due back to Valaris within hours, and the threads of trade talks were woven into a loose tapestry, just one tug from falling apart. Thesan had been hospitable enough, but even 100 years after the war with Hybern, the Night Court still had a reputation that was difficult to shake. Still, Dawn was one of Night’s closest allies, and I knew the trade deal would hold. 

I was so lost in my thoughts I barely noticed when Rea sat up, stretching her golden white wings out across the bed as she yawned. 

“Good morning,” I drawled. “I hope last night’s activities didn’t leave you too sore.” Rea cackled, then pushed the sheets away and spread her legs. 

“I never get too sore.” My eyes couldn’t help but wonder to the golden thatch between her thighs, and my tongue remembered her taste as she ran a hand down her stomach. “Have time for more?” 

I smiled and walked over, and placed my arms on opposite sides of her. “I wish I did love, but duty calls me back home.” Rea pouted and raised a hand to my own wings, reaching to run a hand over the sensitive skin. I gently pulled my wings in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. “Now you will tell the High Lord how gracious we are for the trade of clocks in my absence?” She flashed a sultry smile and wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding her wetness against my thigh.

“Why of course, Ashling,” She breathed. “All I’ll ask is for another kiss in return.” I returned her smile and leaned forward. 

“Just a kiss? You know I have to be off soon.”

“Just a kiss,” She breathed, grinding harder as I leaned down and pressed my lips against hers. 

It was more than just a kiss. An hour later I was jumping on one foot while trying to shove the other into my boot. I had felt a nudge against my mind, a reminder from Varlaris that my time at the Dawn Court had come to an end. Rea had seen her way out, murmuring her goodbye as she again promised to seal the trade deal with Thesean with a final thanks. I would seal it myself, but Thesean had said last night he had pressing matters at the Southern Border and would be unable to say his final goodbye today, offering his apologies before retiring. 

I walked to the large window of the room and spread my wings, savoring the soft caress of wind. Another mission accomplished, another trade deal made. I sighed before stepping on the window ledge, and launched myself into the sky.


	2. Chapter I

After the four weeks I had spent at the Dawn Court, I had forgotten how delicious Valerian dishes were. Rich spices tickled my tongue as I woofed down the pile of eggs and potatoes on my plate. I was the first to sit at the breakfast table and enjoyed the large spread I had all to myself for the time being. 

I had returned to the House of Wind last night after three days of flying from the Dawn Court. Sometimes I envied the others in my family, the ones that were able to winnow. When I was young I had tried and tried, but always had to rely on my mother and father, or sometimes even my brother to carry me for long distances. I only had my Illaryan wings to rely on for transportation. As I had gotten older, I relied on them every chance I got.

Even though the journey had been long, I enjoyed the cold breeze screeching through my hair, clearing my head and I pieced together the report I would deliver to the High Lord and Lady of the Night Court. The report I would deliver to my parents. 

I had received the position of emissary at the age of 18. Many thought it was brash, having such a young female negotiating intricate trade deals with High Lords centuries older than I. But as always, Father was quick to point out Mother’s age when she came to Prythian all those years ago, how she persisted and earned her title as Curse Breaker and the age of 19. I was so sick of the story by then that I had just rolled my eyes until the grumblers were satisfied. 

I was so busy shoving food into my mouth I barely noticed my aunt entering the room, gliding with a quiet grace that made the air in the room still. Nesta had a longer journey than me as emissary to the Human Realm. Her eyes showed no sign of exhaustion though as she sat at a chair and poured a cup of tea. 

“Morning.” I spoke through a mouthful of potatoes as I loaded a second helping on my plate. Nesta’s lips twitched into a grimace as she looked in my direction. 

“Your parents should have spent more time teaching you the manners of a lady than how to act like a beast.” I ignored her. Nesta, after all these decades, still had a knife of steel in her heart. I knew her story too, about the Cauldron. About the horror she faced. Somehow it never made my heart soften to her sharp tongue. 

“Anything exciting to report?” She took a long sip of her tea before answering. 

“The usual. And you? Whose bed did you romp around in to seal the deal this time?” 

“Oh my dear aunt, you’ll just have to wait for my stunning presentation to find out.” She snorted and went back to her tea. I continued to chew on my potatoes, doing my best to ignore my aunt. It wasn’t until I heard the sounds of boots on marble that I looked up from my plate. Cassian and Azrael strolled in and made themselves at home at the table. Cassian was still piling eggs on his plate as he addressed me. 

“Our little Ash has survived another tedious mission! How was your trip to the Dawn Court?” I sighed and pushed some food around on my plate.

“Everyone keeps on asking me, but I’d prefer to wait until I deliver my report so I don’t have to waste my breath.” Cassian snorted and popped a forkful of egg in his mouth, talking as he continued to chew.

“Well as that rate we’ll have to wait all day, the High Lord and Lady are STILL not down here, and who knows how much longer they’ll be rolling around in the bedsheets-” Aunt Nesta choked on her tea and I threw my fork on my plate.

“That’s the last thing I want to think about while I’m eating breakfast.” Cassian raised his eyebrow with a slight pull at his lips.

“Oh, really? Well I heard you have quite the appetite for-” Before he could finish embarrassing me, the High Lord and High Lady of the Night Court appeared in the doorway, linked arm in arm as they sauntered over to the table. After all these decades, they always appeared for breakfast together whenever their duties permitted it. I smiled at them both as they took their seats. 

“Good morning.” My mother smiled and reached for the potatoes.

“Welcome back love, how was your trip?”  
“She prefers to wait ‘till the official report.” Cassian was still talking with his mouth full. I grimmanced and stuffed my own mouth with the last bit of food on my plate. 

“I’m ready to deliver it whenever you’re prepared to start.” My father laughed, gently caressing my mother’s hand as he smiled at me as well.

“A true emissary. Trying to keep things professional?” I gave a tight lipped smile and rose from my seat. 

“I am always professional.” Cassian snorted and I wish I were still seated so I could kick him under the table. Instead I hurried out and made my way to the room where I knew my report would be received.

Even though my family and close friends might laugh and jest, I did take my job seriously. As seriously as any young prodigy could take it. Even though I romped around in sheets and winked at ladies and their daughters, it was all a part of the job for me. Even after the war 50 years ago, the Night Court still had a reputation that was hard to shake. My father hadn’t helped build that reputation with his cruel antics decades before. And even though he had revealed his true nature since, things were...difficult. 

I quickly learned in the beginning that the charm and flirting were valuable tools in the art of flattery. And after centuries of ugly rumours, by the cauldron did the Night Court need to flatter. I had been successful in negotiating numerous trade deals and treaties, and all within the ten years I held my title. I was good at what I did, and not ashamed of it at all. If I could do my job well and have a little fun along the way, who cared how it was done? 

I thought about grabbing a cup of tea as my parents walked in, followed by Aunt Mor, Cassian, and Azrael. Mor smiled and sat in the chair next to me.

“Now that we are all officially gathered,” My father stood towards the front of the room, hands clasped behind his back. “What do you have to report from the Dawn Court?” I uncrossed my legs and stood, brushing a crumb off my tunic as I cleared my throat. 

“Trade negotiations were successful. Thesean agreed to 100 clocks in exchange for 500 gold marks.”

“The plan was to offer 400.” The High Lord did not change his facial expression.

“The plan was 400, with the option to go to 600 if there was no room to budge. Thesean had grown a bit...protective over the Dawn Court’s talents in recent years. He originally wanted 800.” He moved to stroke his chin, as if he were in deep thought. 

“And how did you come to the negotiation of 500?” 

“Four weeks of negotiation and charm?” My father finally smiled and took a step toward me. 

“You did well, Ashling.” My mother stepped up next to his side.

“Yes, you have been doing so well. The goodwill of the Night Court is slowly being established around Prythian. You have been a great help in securing allies.” Her eyes dashed over to the Ilyarian warriors sitting on the couch.

“Oh yes, very helpful”

“The most helpful” They both talked over themselves and shifted in their seats. I clasped my hands in front of me and looked around the room, unsettled by the stillness in the air. 

“It is my duty.” I said coolly. They all stared at me for a moment. I could hardly bear it as my mother’s taught smile twitched at the corner of her mouth. “And...is there another assignment you wish to discuss?” Another second of silence. I turned my head to Mor who was still seated next to me. She held my gaze, but gave no hint in her eyes about why the deafening silence filled the room. 

“There is...one court that you have not visited. A court where we have no ties or bonds, no trade pacts, no allyship.” My mother spoke with unwavering grace, even if her eyes didn’t convey the same steadiness. 

“We need you to go to Spring Court.” My father said flatly. I looked around the room at all of the solemn faces and let out a burst of laughter.

“Why? Are we facing a shortage of prickly roses in Valaris?” 

“This is serious.” The High Lord spoke in a quiet soft voice that made me reign in my smile.

“The lands of the Spring Court border the Human Realm.” My mother took a step forward as she spoke. “And while we have been somewhat successful in communicating with them through your aunt, the journey is unnecessarily tedious. Having the option of traveling through the Spring Court without conflict would be extremely beneficial.”

“And has the High Lord of the Spring Court agreed to host me?”

“His answer just returned today. He is willing to host you for the Spring. Your longest assignment yet.” I narrowed my eyes. A whole season was a very long time to be entertained in another Lord’s court, let alone a High Lord that brooded in a 100 year old grudge. 

“That’s an awfully long time.” 

“It is.” This time my father spoke, Stepping next to my mother. I felt as if everyone in the room was slowly closing in on me, and my tunic started to feel especially constricting. 

“Why would I need to go for so long? Surely only a few weeks would be enough to do the trick?” The High Lord laughed, but it wasn’t my father’s usual soft and playful chuckle. 

“If you can convince Tamlin to let the Night Court float freely about his lands in the matter of a few weeks, I will give you the keys to Valaris myself. He’s not like the other High Lords, Ashling. And the season is just as long as he would consider, he could choose to throw you out at any time if he pleases. He is a fickle bastard who would rather wallow-”

“Rhys!” My mother elbowed his side. “I believe what your father is trying to say is that Tamlin is a very difficult male, and we should be thankful he has offered to allow you to stay as long as he has.” The words coming out of her mouth did not match the tone of her voice. It sounded like there wasn’t an ounce of thanks in her. 

“Why?” I looked at her, addressing her directly. “Why do you think he wants me to stay so long?” I couldn’t tell if it was a flash or fear, anxiety, or both that came across my mother’s eyes, but she let out a soft exhale.

“I don’t know. But I-we believe you are up for the task.” She took another step, this time close enough to grab both of my hands in hers. “But remember Ashling, as you have done in any other engagement, you will leave as soon as things start to go South. You remember the plans we have put in place.” I smiled at my mother and squeezed her hand. 

“I think I can handle a couple of prickly roses and a brooding bastard.” No one laughed at my joke. I sighed and nodded my head. “I remember mother, I highly doubt it will come to that though.” That tight smile returned to her face. 

“Good. You are to leave in two days. Mor has agreed to review the Spring Court structure with you so you can re-familiarize yourself.” I nodded slowly. “Mor will find you later. Now go get some rest, you are no doubt tired from your journey, even after last night’s sleep.” I bowed my head slightly. 

“Very well.” I turned on my heels and tried to settle my heartbeat as I headed for the door. Spring Court. The one court I have not traveled to. The one court that I had only heard about during story times as a child and in casual but contempt passing. I went back to the dining room where the food was being whisked away and poured myself one last cup of tea, then headed towards the library. I had some studying to do.


	3. Chapter II

Mor found me tucked in a corner of the library later on in the day, probably guessing that I would be there studying the Spring Court already. I had two books plopped in front of me, and was running a finger over a map of the Spring Court lands. 

“So you know the High Lord of the Spring Court is Tamlin,” Mor had her arms crossed as she quizzed me. “What about the other courtiers?” 

“Well, there's Lady Rasha.” 

“And where does she hail from?” 

“The Day Court. She married Tamlin a mere 25 years ago, and managed to birth their daughter five years after.” Fairy births were still incredibly rare and precious, and most Fae had to try for a decade or more before they could produce offspring. 

“And her name?” I racked my brain, and reached for one of the books before Morr smacked my hand away. 

“No cheating!”

“Kal-Kaline?” Mor threw her hands on the table and gave out an exasperated sigh, as if I were a lost cause already.

“No no, that’s Winter Court remember? The one who you, you know….in the reindeer stables?” I clutched my hand to my chest, feigning offense. 

“That was only a rumor!” 

“Was it?” Mor cocked her head to the side. “It’s hard to keep up now a days with what is a rumor or not. And my power is truth.” I rolled my eyes and went back to flipping open the book. She signed again. “Her name is Auelana.” 

“Right. I remember now.” Mor leaned back in her chair. 

“This is important Ash.” 

“I know it’s important. That’s why I’ve spent all day down here, reading everything I can about the Spring Court.” I ran a hand through my hair as I flipped a page with my other. “I’ve been to every other court. I’ve learned their mannerisms and customs. But I’ve never been here. No one...none of us have been there for decades.” I glanced at the map and the elaborate illustration of the Spring Court manor. “Why did he agree to have us after all of this time? And for so long?” 

“I don’t know.” Mor murmured, deep in thought. “And I don’t entirely trust it. We all saw what that bastard was capable of with Hybern.” She looked back up and me. “But that was then. Tamlin proved himself an ally in the end, and helped bring our father back.” I remembered the story. As soon as I was old enough to understand the complexities of war, my parents had told me about that battle, about what it meant for them, and us. My brother and I would beg for them to tell us the story again again. But now it was starting to feel more tangible. 

“How is Pryam? Is there any word from his camp?” My brother, like my father before him, had been sent to an Illaryan war camp when he came to age. Now he controlled his own battalion, training day and night even during this time of peace. It had been ages since I had seen him.

“Pryam is well. He hasn’t sent word since the last time you were here, but I imagine he has his hands full with all of those bat boys.” I chewed on my inner lip and started to fold up the map in front of me. I felt a sudden wave of panic at the thought of entering the Spring Court. Although I would never admit it, my chest tightened at the thought of having to enter the Court without my brother at my side with his extensive years of Illyrian training. I’ve never had a fear or uneasiness about entering a court before, not even the blood red halls of Autumn. But the beast from our bedtime stories was looming closer and closer. 

I had my own training. I learned Illaryian fighting techniques taught to me in the women’s camp that was established after Cassian took control of the Women’s aerial forces. My parents made sure I was not neglected in that regard. But the thought of entering into uneasy land by myself caused my heart to beat in a sporadic rhythm. 

“You’ll be fine.” Mor said confidently, breaking me out of my web of thoughts. “Tamlin is a bastard, but he is a gentleman bastard.” She grabbed the books off the table and placed them on a nearby shelf. “That’s enough studying for now. You need your rest.” I nodded and stood.

“Thank you.” I knew I would have a long day of travel ahead of me, and my eyes were stinging from the hours of reading tiny text by candlelight. I tried to quiet my thoughts as I exited the ancient library, ready to fly back to my apartment tucked away in the streets of Valaris. The last ray of sun had already kissed the horizon as I stood on the first step, a purple pink haze cast out into the darkening sky above. I summoned my wings with half a thought, and flew down the stone steps. I contemplated walking once I reached the street, but decided to make a straight line for my home. 

Even the whispering winds of the night air couldn’t erase the stone feeling in my chest. 

What did he want? I allowed myself to think it once ,and only once, before I landed in front of the apartment door. I supposed I would find out soon enough, and it would do me better to sleep than dwell on the answer.


	4. Chapter III

My father was knocking on my door as the first gray rays of light crept through the window. I had risen before the dawn, sipping on my third cup of tea and tapping my fingers on the wood of the kitchen table. I shot up and opened the door. 

“Are you ready?” I nodded and gulped down the last of my tea. He raised an eyebrow as I put the mug down on the entryway table. “How many cups have you had so far?” I patted my Illyrian dagger strapped to my thigh, making sure it was secure.

“Just three.” He laughed and moved off of the first step of the stoop, allowing me space to wave my hand to blow out any candles that still burned inside. 

“You really need to work on that. I highly doubt there is enough tea in the Spring Court to last you until the end of Spring.” I rolled my eyes and stepped down to the empty street, looking around at the light creeping over the city. 

My mother had offered to be the one to winnow me to the outer borders of the Spring Court, but after little deliberation it was determined my father would take me to the Northern Edge and then I would fly the rest of the way to Tamlin’s mansion. Even though my mother had the strength and power, there was still an unspoken uneasiness about having her travel back to those lands. Normally I would fly myself and take a night’s rest in a small village inn, but the journey to the Spring Court would be too long, so I reluctantly agreed to be escorted. I looked over at my father, who was also watching the city sky, his face expressionless and the first ray of sun brushed through his hair. My mind focused and quietly creeped into his, trying to sneak past the bleak ebony wall that guarded his thoughts. I felt myself being gently shoved away.

”If you want to break through my shields you’ll have to try harder than that,” He smirked. “Better luck next time.” He held out his hand. I sighed and shut my eyes, grabbing his fingers and bracing for the darkness of the world to close in on me as we traveled. I hated the sensation, the darkness, almost everything about the act. The feeling of flying through the air was nothing like the chaotic tumble of moving from one space through the next, and as I could not winnow myself, I never had the control I loved whenever I raced through the currents of the wind. Before long bright light shone through my eyelids again, and I opened my eyes as we stood in a tree line that opened into a large clearing. I took a deep breath and straightened my tunic vest. 

“Are you worried?” I didn’t look at my father, instead fixing my eyes on the soft rolling hills ahead.  
“Well, you did gamble away such a high price of our treasury for those damn clocks, your negotiation skills are slightly rusty.” I looked at him with a blank face, his playful smile curled down as he looked back at me. “I’m not worried Ashling. You have been trained. Even though this is the most hostile court you have entered… you know your duties, and the procedure for getting out.” My father shrugged, and examined a bit of dirt that he flicked off his fingernail. “Besides, Tamlin would know the cost of attaching an emissary of our court.” I swore I saw a shadow of black talons peaking through my father’s nails as he uttered the words, but with a blink his hand looked like a normal fae hand and he gestured out to the field ahead. “Do give Tamlin my warmest regards.” I scoffed at the sarcasm in his voice and released my wings. I took off into the sky, flying above the treeline but low enough to spot details on the ground. I was in the air for fifteen minutes or so when I saw three male riders on top of horses, riding South. They wore emerald green tunics that were slightly darker than the green grass beneath them. It wasn’t long after that that I spotted the white mansion in the distance, a sprawling structure with visible gardens and greenery. As the drive became visible I lowered myself down, until my feet hit the gravel and I took a couple of quick steps forward to slow my momentum. I didn’t have enough time to conceal my wings as I heard the pounding of hoofs behind me. 

“You there!” I exhaled softly and plastered a smile on my face, turning to face the three fae males that I had seen riding moments before. 

“I am Ashling, emissary of the Night Court, I believe your High Lord has knowledge of my arrival?” The three horsemen were surrounding me before I could finish speaking.

“We are aware of your arrival, lady. Our High Lord had sent us to the border to escort you to his manor,” He eyed my wings, which I tucked in behind me. “But it seems you had other means to travel. We will take you the rest of the way to the receiving room.” I bowed my head in acknowledgement. I willed my wings to disappear completely and walked through the garden gates and towards the large wooden doors on the manor. Once we entered the manor, I tried not to balk at the intricate detail throughout the high ceilings and walls. It wasn’t until the guardsman in front halted that I realized we were in the entrance of the receiving room. 

There were candles ablaze, but it was hardly necessary with the rays of sun that were now shining through the tall windows. Three thrones sat at the head of the room, each occupied by a golden haired fae. We marched forward, and soon I stood directly in front of the High Lord of Spring. His piercing green eyes held mine, and I dared not look away. I had waited for him to speak, but after five heartbeats of utter silence I couldn’t bear it anymore. 

“High Lord, the Night Court is thankful to be received in your lands once more.” I bowed at my waist, finally allowing my eyes to break away as I lowered them to the marble floor. 

“I do not remember a time,” The High Lord’s voice was low, almost a whisper, but was clear and echoed off of the stark walls and floor. “When the Night Court was ever received in these lands.” I snapped my eyes back up to his, and offered the sweetest smile I could fashion on my lips.

“Then we are thankful for the opportunity to be received today, and for many more to come.” He didn’t even nod in acknowledgement before he gestured to the beautiful fae woman sitting to his left.Even though she too had gold hair, it was evident up close that hers were a lighter color of straw with almost white strands laced throughout. Her big brown eyes were soft and simple. “This is my wife, Rasha.” He then turned to his right, and gestured to the young female on his right. Her long golden hair matched closure with the hue of Tamlins, with rich ringlet curls dancing down her shoulders and neatly brushed away from her clear green eyes. She flashed a bright smile as my eyes meet hers. “And this is my daughter, Auelana.”

“It is a pleasure to have you in our court.” The High Lord gave her a scolding look, and turned back to face me.

“You must be tired after your journey. I will have you brought to your rooms and will ensure lunch gets served to you there. Please join us tonight for dinner.” I lowered my head and crossed my hands behind my back.

“It would be my honor.” Before I could speak again the three centuries nudged me towards the direction of the hall to the left. I pondered why I was being escorted by armed guards and not a servant to my rooms, but we were greeted by a servant and the entryway, and she took me the rest of the way down towards my rooms. I finally let my smile fall, and tried to think about what dinner would bring.


	5. Chapter IV

I made my way down to the dining hall after the sun had sunk below the horizon. Everyone was seated at the table when I arrived, and I glanced at the clock, worried that I had misunderstood the time for dinner. 

“I apologize for my tardiness, I had thought dinner was at sundown.” 

“No apologies needed,” Auelana flashed me a sweet smile and she grabbed a pitcher of wine in front of her. “I wouldn’t be surprised if Lok forgot to tell you when to come down, she’s always so silly forgetting those types of things.” I had learned that the lesser fae servant who escorted me the rest of the way back to my rooms was named Lok, and she had indeed seemed absent minded as she led me through the dim halls of the manor. 

“I’m sure it was just a mistake.” I said. Tamlin grunted and heaped a portion of meat on his plate,pushing the platter towards his wife. 

“Have you tried wine from the Summer Court?” She continued, holding the pitcher in my direction. “It is truly exquisite. The hot climate does wonders for white grapes, the sweet notes are the fairest in all of Prythian.” She reached over and poured me a glass before I could answer. 

“I am sure it is exquisite.” I grabbed the goblet and pressed the rim to my lips, allowing the sweet liquid to flow through my mouth as the golden haired girl continued to stare at me intently. 

“Do you like it? Tarquin had it blended specifically for me, for my twentieth birthday.” I gave a smile and took another sip. In truth white Summer Court wine always made my head pound with fury the next morning, and the sickly sweet taste never sat well with me. Regardless, I made a show of finishing the wine.

“It is indeed a unique blend. I’m sure the High Lord of Summer put a great deal into crafting it.” She sighed and swirled the wine in her glass. 

“He sent an emissary to deliver it. An emissary! And he included a note about hoping to have my hand. You think he would do well to deliver it himself-” 

“That’s enough about wine.” Tamlin cut off his daughter before she could drone on about the marriage proposal. As she turned to pout at her father, I quickly reached over to the pitcher of red wine and refilled my glass before she could pour more of the Summer wine. 

“Lord Tamlin, I was hoping that perhaps we could discuss trade routes tomorrow?” He took a long sip of wine before answering. 

“I have business on the Eastern border tomorrow. Unfortunately I will be too occupied.” I set my glass down and waited for an additional comment, and opportunity to reschedule. Before I could break the silence Auelana clasped her hands together. 

“Perhaps I could show you the gardens tomorrow.” 

“The gardens?” She nodded and finished chewing her food before answering. 

“Yes, the gardens. The Spring Court has the most lovely gardens of all of the courts in Prythian. Our roses in particular are gorgeous, none other compare.” I chuckled as I cut pieces of my own food. 

“I am sure that they are beautiful. I would love to have a tour.” 

“It’s settled then. Tomorrow after breakfast I will take you through the gardens. Perhaps we can even have a picnic in the rose labyrinth. It will be the most splendid.” She smiled my way again, and my mouth was starting to ache from smiling back. My head was already dizzy from the thought of sipping summer wine surrounded by the stuffy aroma of roses. We finished dinner and I returned to my quarters. I wrote a quick note to my mother reporting on my first day at Court and slipped off my boots as the parchment disappeared, and didn’t bother to wait for a reply before flopping on the bed. I closed my eyes for a moment before getting up to fully undress, changing into night clothes to prepare for bed. I had a feeling I would need my night’s sleep for tomorrow. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The gardens were enormous. I was used to a pleasant stroll through my aunt Elaine’s gardens back home, but even they did not compare to the tumbling vastness of vines and petals that laid before us. Auelana had joined me for breakfast that we ate in haste. She had chosen a pretty pink chiffon gown that gave her cheeks a rosy hue. The sleeves were capped right before the slope of her shoulders, to allow the breeze to bring some relief in the heat. 

I myself wore my usual garb of pants and boots, but opted for a cream colored shirt the billowed as the sleeves that came down to my wrist, but was light enough to let a breeze pass through as well. I was already feeling sweat on my brow after our tour of the first garden. 

“The lavender grown here is used in various pastries and teas in the kitchen, and sometimes we even use it for soaps.” Auelana continued to chatter about the bright purple flowers that surrounded us. Even though we walked side by side, a centurion followed ten footsteps behind. While the lady’s bodyguard didn’t make me feel uneasy, I had felt a twinge of annoyance as he followed us out the manor doors. 

“There must be enough lavender here to make tea for all of your lands.” She laughed and continued out the garden gate. We looked at lilies, lilacs, and a handful of other flowers that I feigned interest in. By the time the sun was high in the sky, we had finally reached the entrance to a hedge covered in roses. 

“Hart, do you wish to stay outside? I know how much the roses irritate your nose.” The guard straightened and shook his head. 

“That won’t be necessary my lady. I will manage.” She smiled sweetly and pulled a sachet out of a pocket of her skirts and handed it to him. 

“At least take a few deep breaths of this. It’s a special blend of herbs I developed to help with your allergies. I know I cause so much trouble making you come into the labyrinth with me.” He shook his head, but grabbed the satchel and took a couple of deep breaths. 

“It’s no trouble at all my lady.” He handed it back and Auelana quickly tucked it back into her skirts.

“Welcome to the rose labyrinth.” She gestured around and she started walking to the right of the maze. 

“My father had it constructed for my mother as a wedding gift. His father before him planted a rose bush as a mating gift to his wife, but of course father had to outdo that. The original rose bush is still intact of course, at the center.” The hedges must have been ten feet tall. The other wall was adorned with blood red roses that looked too beautifully dangerous to touch. I noticed that the wall to the left, the first inner wall, was covered in roses of a pink hue. 

As we took our first turn deeper into the maze, Hart stumbled and swore as his hand grazed a thorn on the wall. He went to take another step, but wobbled again and reached for the nearest bench. I took a few quick steps up to him and tried to peer into his eyes, looking for any indication of dehydration or illness. 

“Are you all right?” His eyes fluttered closed before I could finish my sentence. 

“He’s fine.” That sweet voice behind me spoke as I took a step back from the sleeping guard. 

“Is this...normal? Shouldn’t we get help?” Auelana sighed and pulled the sachet out of her skirts, dangling the bag with a sly smile tugging at her lips. 

“He will be fine. Fast asleep for an hour. Or maybe two, I haven’t quite perfected this recipe yet.” I tried not to let my mouth flap open. The sweet little daughter of spring looked pleased with herself as she circled back towards the centurion’s slumped body. “I can’t say what I want to say with Hart lurking about. He is a very noble guard and I would never wish him dishonor,” She rolled her eyes as she stuffed the sachet back away from view. “But it’s so exhausting never having a moment of peace.” Peace. I did not plaster another smile on my face as I crossed my arms and eyed the princess up and down. 

“Drugging your own guard with a member of an enemy court by your side is an interesting way to achieve peace.” 

“Oh, but we are friends, Ashling! Not enemies.” I raised an eyebrow and took a careful step towards the lady.

“Are we? If I didn’t know any better I would suggest you’re framing me.” Auelana straightened her skirts and cleared her throat. 

“It’s not like that. I’m...I’m not trying to frame you for anything.” She glanced around, and if making sure we were the only souls buried in that hedge. Before I could move she was reached for the hilt of the sleeping Centurion's sword and pulled the long blade out of the scabbard. My breath pushed out of my chest and I grabbed the Illyrian blade at my side, choosing not to draw it as she struggled to lift the heavy blade off the ground with both hands. After an exasperated sigh she looked up at me in defeat.

“You did not think this ambush through, did you?” I chucked and took a step towards the lady. 

“I want you,” Her breath was heavy from the effort of trying to lift the sword. “To teach me how to use this.” I looked at her for a moment, cocking my head as the sword gleamed in the midday light.

“No.” I said In a flat voice. Her brows furrowed as she lifted the sword a few inches off the ground.

“Why not? Nobody would know. I can put the guards to sleep like I did just now, and we could come here, in this labyrinth, where you can teach me.” Now I did draw my sword, rotating the hilt in my wrist as I brought the dark blade forward. It was significantly shorter than the longsword Auelana held, but it was easy to use it to shove the longer blade aside as I walked forward. 

“Because-” I said through a tight smile. “I don’t think your father would appreciate me teaching you, and I don’t think it’s worth risking this potential alliance to train a little princess how to wield a sword.”

“I’m not a princess!” She huffed and scraped her blade against mine, sweat was starting to drip down her brow. I laughed coldly and pushed the sword away again with my own. 

“Whatever you say, Princess.” I was standing right in front of her now, close enough to see the sweat on her lip and the sun dancing off of those emerald eyes. I reached down and grabbed the hilt of the sword, my fingers squeezing against hers as I coerced the blade out of her hand. I threw it onto the ground in a clang, and started to sheath my own sword and turn back to the path we were on. 

“All the stories are true then,” She spoke quietly. “The Night Court is nothing more than a lot of hateful cowards.” I stopped turning and looked over my shoulder, blood boiling as Auelana crossed her arms and placed her lips in a pout. My hands ached to swing my blade back around. My vision blurred as I envisioned myself pushing her small body into the rose bush, Illyrian blade at her throat, snarling at the insult. I shut my eyes and inhaled deeply, willing myself to let the thought slip away. Instead I smirked, tossing my long dark braid over my shoulder and I continued walking. 

“Insulting me isn’t going to make me change my mind.” I heard her feet running behind me, and only stopped when she ran out in front of me to block my path. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I wasn’t trying to insult you.” 

“Oh? Were you just trying to flatter me by calling me a hateful coward?”

“No! I’m just…” She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, breathing deeply and she stepped forward.   
“I am sorry. But I do need your help. My father refuses to have me train, these brutes-” She gestured to the slumped centurion behind her, “Refuse to train me. Please, I have no one else to teach me.” Her eyes were pleading, and she stood so close I could feel her breath on my cheek as I looked away, pretending to gaze over the hedges. 

“Why do you want to train so bad? You clearly have all the protection you need with that lumbering fool following you everywhere.” 

“Because I don’t want to be helpless! I don’t want to be like those silly girls in the books who have to have centurions to guard them or a lord to save them. But I know nothing about that sort of thing.” I sighed and looked back at her, her eyes almost level with mine. I should say no. There were other tasks, other things at hand to occupy my time with. Too many risks. But her eyes were pleading, wide and frozen. And I remembered seeing those same pleading eyes in the Illaryian war camps. I remembered the women who begged to learn to fight, just so they would have a chance at defending themselves “No one would know.” I looked down at my nails and started to pick at a piece of dirt lodged underneath one. 

“I won’t teach you how to use that sword,” I jerked my chin towards the longsword laying on the ground. Auelana opened her mouth to protest, I continued to speak before she could say a word. “But I will teach you how to use a dagger. It’s similar enough to Illyrian blades. Besides, I wouldn’t even know how to fight with a thing like that.” I flicked the dirt away as a large smile creeped over her lips.

“Oh, thank you! I can learn the dagger, I’ll be a great student I promise.” I closed my eyes and rubbed my eyelids, trying not to groan at the enthusiasm in her voice. 

“I’m sure you’ll be a star pupil, princess.” She gave me an annoyed look, but didn’t counter and she walked back to the guard and struggled to place the longsword back in his scabbard. Once it was back in place we left the slumbering guard where he was, and continued our journey into the labyrinth.


	6. Chapter 5

The next day we meet deep in the labyrinth. I had strapped an extra Illyrian dagger to my thigh for Auelana to use, but when I spotted her in the center of the maze she had a brown leather bandelier strapped to her chest. It was almost comical, the way the dark worn knife sheaths contrasted with the soft green fabric of her bodice.

“Where did you get those?” She shrugged and shifted the strap between her breasts. 

“My father’s weaponry cabinet. He has several. He will not miss this old one.” I walked closer to her and moved to grab one of the knives. She flinched. “What are you doing?”

“I’m looking at the knives to compare them to my Illyrian blades, is that alright with you Princess?” She huffed and allowed me to grab the hilt of one of the knives, and I admired the glint of silver that beamed in the sunlight. “They are smaller than my Illyrian daggers, but I’ve trained with knives like these before.” She moved to grab the knife back, and I pulled it just out of her reach.

“Are you going to give it back?” I smiled. I stuck the hilt in between my teeth as I used a scrap of leather to pull my hair back at the nape of my neck. Once my black strands were secure, I grabbed the knife from my mouth and spun, flinging the sharp blade into the rose bush hedge behind me. A couple of birds screamed, fleeing from the swaying bush that still shook from the impact. 

“Learning to throw these will probably be the most useful for you.” Auelana reached for another knife, and looked down at the blade. Before I had time to speak she flung the knife towards the same bush behind me. I took a quick step to the side and the blade clattered to the cobblestone. “Watch it!” She jumped in surprise.

“I was only trying to practice.” She mumbled. I picked up the knife and walked back to where she was standing. 

“You can’t just carelessly throw a knife. Especially when you’re inexperienced. You don’t know what you’re doing and it can hurt someone.” 

“I thought the point was to hurt someone.” I laughed and moved to sheath the knife back in place on her chest. 

“Well ultimately yes, but I don’t think you’ll be wanting to hurt me quite yet.” She nodded. “You should probably start out with wooden knives. I didn’t think about that before today. I’ve never trained someone before.”

“You don’t say.” She muttered under her breath. I hid my annoyance and retrieved the first knife I threw from the bush. It was dangling by a snare of a branch, and I had to carefully maneuver my hand to make sure a rose thorn didn’t scratch my skin. 

“Change of plans. Tomorrow we’ll start. I’ll have to find some practice knives for you.” Auelana uncrossed her arms to grab the knife from my hand. 

“I thought you were trained before, so how do you not know how to train me?” She pulled the dagger so hard that the edge of the blade sliced my palm and she yanked it from my fingers. I hissed as sharp pain welled from the cut. She gasped, and looked at me with wide eyes as a stream of red glided down my palm. 

“I trained in an Illyrian war camp.” I spoke quietly. “We trained with real weapons from the very beginning. We learned to dodge blades because the danger was real.” I willed the healing magic of the high fae to well to the cut, and my skin was mended together as soon as she blinked. “There is no need to train you with those harsh conditions. You’ll learn on fake blades until you know what you’re doing.” She gingerly grabbed my hand and examined my palm, as if to make sure the cut had truly disappeared. 

“I’m sorry.” She said softly. “I’ll make it up to you.” I pulled my hand away, and unwrapped the leather twine around my hair. 

“There is no need. I will see you at dinner.” I turned to walk out of the labyrinth, but her arm snaked through the crook of my elbow. 

“I know!” She spoke, ignoring my last comment. “We can go for a ride! I haven’t ridden my mare in such a long time. And I’m sure there’s a spare one in the stables for you to use. It’s been forever since I’ve journeyed to the edge of the forest, and the weather is mild enough for it.” 

I raised my eyebrows, but didn’t object as she pulled me through the maze of roses, continuing to talk about her brown mare that she called Helena. By the time we reached the stables I was sure she would have run out of breath. I wrinkled my nose and we stepped through the stable doors. 

“How quaint.” Auelana ignored the tone of my voice and instead dropped my arm, walking up to a horse with chocolate brown hair and a white shout. 

“This is Helena.” She gave the beast a quick pat on the nose and reached for a carrot in the feeding back next to her pin. “I will have a stable boy get her saddled up, and you can ride..hm..you can ride Muffin!” I refrained from raising an eyebrow as I looked over to the pin she gestured at. As the stable boys readied the two horses with saddles, I kept glancing sideways at the horse I was destined to ride. 

Auelana straddled her horse effortlessly, hiking up her skirts around her thighs as she adjusted herself on the saddle. “Mother says it’s improper to ride a horse straddled in a dress and that it must be side saddle, but it's so much more effort.” She motioned to my linen pants. “You shouldn’t have any issues with those though.” I huffed at the same moment the horse by my side did, and went to put my foot in the stirrup. As I adjusted my weight to the foot and braced myself on the horse, it jolted forward. 

“Beast.” I hissed and tried to steady myself with one foot stuck in the stirrup. 

“Well he’ll never let you mount him if you talk to him like that! Haven’t you ridden a horse before?” I looked over at her as I freed my boot. 

“We have no use for horses at the Night Court. We fly, or winnow.” Her eyes went wide.

“Oh, oh of course. I didn’t realize-”

“Perhaps you can give me riding lessons another time, princess.” I turned on my heel, desperate to escape the stifling smell of hay and animals as Auelana trotted her mare up next to me. 

“Perhaps, but for now you can just ride with me! There’s plenty of room in the saddle.” I sighed and looked up at her soft smile, her hand outreached as if the decision had already been made. 

“I don’t even know how to get on it.” I mumbled, ignoring her hand. Auelana huffed and grabbed my fingers, jerking my forward and up. Before I could protest, a breeze ran around my legs and landed me gently on the back of the saddle. “What in the-”

“You people in the Night Court aren’t the only ones with fancy tricks.” I huffed and shifted my hips. “Hold on!”

“To What?” Before she gave an answer she kicked the side of the horse, and it took off into a gallop. Instinctively I wrapped my hands around her waist, trying to suppress a yelp as we bounced out of the stables. 

“Doesn’t it feel great, with the breeze in your hair?” I frowned as the soft wisp of air brushed my cheek.

“I suppose.” 

“You suppose? Just suppose?! I guess we need more wind.” I braced myself for another gust of the Spring Court air that she conjured moments before, but instead she whipped the reins and sped the horse into a faster gallop. This time I did yelp, digging my fingers deeper into her waist and we raced down a dirt road. 

“Cauldron boil me…” I growled and lowered my head, trying to not think about how fast the tree line was approaching and how I had no control over the horse below me. Instead I breathed deep, and was almost taken aback as soft gold hair circled my nose. Aeulana’s hair smelled like lavender, and felt like a gentle caress as it curled around my cheek. “Can we not slow down?” She laughed, and I felt our pace quicken.

“What is wrong, isn’t this just like flying? Are you scared of a little horse ride?” I furrowed my brows and dared to glance up.” 

“This is entirely different from flying.” My eyes looked past her hair and I saw the tree line ahead, and how fast we were approaching. The dirt road ended and there seemed to be no clearing. “We’re going to crash!” I screeched, bracing myself to collide with wood. Instead Auelana jerked the reigns and the mare darted between the trees, managing to dodge any obstacles in her path. It was hard to gauge how long we ran through the forest, but as soon as we made it into the next clearing I allowed myself to release a breath. 

“See? Horseback riding isn’t so bad.” I remained quiet and we slowed down to a gallop, and finally she brought the horse to a stop. Auelana swung a leg over the side of the horse, and her gown caught on the saddle as she slipped down. She quickly jerked the fabric down and smoothed the skirts. I dismounted gracelessly, feeling my legs wobble as they landed on the soft dirt below. Once I caught my bearings, I jerked my eyes to meet hers. She still had a smile on her face, with a hint of laughter playing on her lips. I stalked forward and shoved her against the horse. 

“What the hells was that?!” Her smile fell as her back collided with the mares. “Do you think it’s funny? Hm? Did you have a good laugh?” Her mouth gaped open, and I stepped closer, pressing her into the horse. 

“I..I thought it would be fun, I didn’t realize that you wouldn’t…” Her mouth hung open like she meant to say more, but no words came out. 

“I’m glad you had your fun.” I stood in my spot a moment longer, holding her gaze. “Don’t do that again. Or if you do, tell me and give me some warning.” She nodded slowly, and I finally took a step back. “You’re a piece of work princess. You’ve nearly killed me twice in one day. Are you trying to assassinate a potential heir to the Night Court?” 

“You can’t be an heir,” She blurted. “You’re a lady, and only lords can be High Lords of a court.” 

“Maybe in this swamp, princess. But in the Night Court the High Lady and High Lord rule as equals, their power shared.My mother’s power and my father’s power had been passed down to me and my brother.” I picked at a piece of dirt in between my fingernails. “The only qualification is power. Who has the most of it.” She cocked her head as I spoke. 

“And you think you have the most? The most power?” I sighed and looked back at her. 

“Perhaps. It doesn’t matter much now. My brother and I are both young and my parents are powerful. We are in a time of peace. I’ll have thousands of years before I’ll have to ponder that thought.” Auelana sighed and stepped away from the horse, talking a couple of steps toward me.

“I think I liked you better when you were trying to impress my father with politeness.” I raised my eyebrow and closed the gap between us in a step.

“And I think I liked you better when you weren’t trying to kill me.” 

“I told you with the knife it was an accident! And we wouldn’t have died in the forest. I know how to control my horse.” I smirked and leaned forward, my lips closed in on her ear. 

“I’ll make you a deal. I promise to go back to being a polite emissary if you promise to avoid your little ‘accidents’.” She let out a gasp, and stumbled back out of my reach. 

“It’s a deal then.” We stared at each other a moment more, and then I motioned back to the forest. 

“We should get you back before your brutes think I carried you away.” She nodded and mounted the horse, and assisted me as she did before with a gust of wind. We rode back through the forest at a gentle trot in silence.


End file.
